Colliding Worlds
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: THIS IS A SLASH: MALE/MALE! NEIGHBOURS HAA CROSSOVER! Chris gets away from Ramsay Street! Ends up in Summer Bay! Falls for two of its locals! But what happens when the teens of Neighbours meet the teens of Home and Away!


Colliding Worlds!

Neighbours/Home and Away Crossover!

This is a SLASH! MALE/MALE

Pairing: Chris Pappas/Sid Walker Chris Pappas/Xavier Austin.

Rating: R- Sexual References, Scenes, Drug Use, Violence.

Featured characters:

HHA Cast.

Neighbours Cast- Summer/Andrew/Natasha/Susan/Karl.

Summary: Chris dose a runner! Just like Kate has done! But when Chris arrives at a town called Summer Bay, he had no Idea the drama that was to unfold!

Chapter 1:

Setting the scene.

The drama that was to unfold in the coming weeks was something the residents of Ramsay Street were not prepared for, and was something new to the folk of Summer Bay. This story starts when gay high school student Chris Pappas was brutally bashed in his workplace. After sustaining heavy injury's that led him to have immediate surgery, Chris soon spent a heavy time in the hospital, recovering. He hated it, from the food, to the noise, to the uncomfortable sheets. His life felt very dull at this point, and his ideal thoughts were of a good holiday. He asked Summer when she was in last to bring in a broacher for some holiday destinations. He thought once he was out of this room, a holiday was the perfect plan.

* * *

><p>"Not anytime soon mate" Aiden would say over and over to Chris whenever Chris mentioned his grand plan.<p>

"Dude, this place is depressing, I need a holiday" Chris said to his nurse. Aiden just smirked and looked at Chris' chart.

"As I said, no holiday, rest yes, but no holiday" Aiden said, winking before he left. Chris sighed, he couldn't stay mad at Aiden, he was the only cute nurse on, but when it came to the doctor, Chris could not keep his eyes of Rhys.

Summer and Andrew arrived shortly after 3. The hospital was in change over, so no one noticed that they were visiting after hours.

"Guys, you made it" Chris said, getting up and moaning from his bruised body.

"Hey settle Pappas!" Andrew said walking forward and pushing his mate back down onto the pillows. Chris frowned at him.

"Got your book" Summer said, handing him the floppy book"

"You going somewhere?" Summer asked as Chris hastily took the book from her hands.

"Hopefully" Chris muttered as he flipped through the book, skipping locations in Victoria, Tasmania and Queensland. He stopped at New South Wales and looked further into its contents.

"You want us to go?" Andrew asked, feeling awkward by Chris' hard concentration level.

"No, stay, but shut up" Chris muttered, peering quickly over the book to look at them.

"Summer smiled as Andrew sighed.

"No, but I must ask you two to leave!" A voice answered. Summer and Andrew turned to see Aiden in the doorway, Chris seemed to preoccupied by the Boucher.

"Sorry mate, he really wanted that book!" Andrew said, as he and Summer made for the door.

"Yeah, he's been going on about having a holiday for days now, still, I think it's the morphine he's on" Aiden said, smirking as Chris suddenly flipped through 3-4 pages at once.

"Right" Summer said, looking over at Chris.

"Anyway guys, I can't let you back in, I'm off, and Marcia is in, you know what she's like" Aiden laughed a little. Andrew nodded and him and Summer moved on. Aiden smiled and walked back into the ward.

"Found a place buddy?"

"Yeah I think so!" Chris smiled, looking up as he put the book down.

"Where you going" Aiden asked.

"I've narrowed it down to several places" Chris smirked. Aiden nodded, and before he left he looked back.

"Cya tomorrow" he said winking again. Chris couldn't help but feel warm inside. He put the book down to the table, and moved onto his side, he reached over and grabbed his iPod. Listening to his favourite song he knew he picked the right place for his holiday.

"Summer Bay" he muttered under his breath.

"Hope it's drama free"

TBC

Hello, this hasn't been done before on FanFiction.. I think, so I hope you really like this one guys! Enjoy!


End file.
